


An Undeserving Breakup

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #BottomKate, #RedKKara, #Smut, #TopKara, #angst, F/F, Gp!lena, MILFs, bottomalex, toplena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: When Kara comes into contact with a specimen of Red Kryptonite, she gains new confidence.Much to Kates surprise....
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Kara went into the DEO ready to report for a mission, like any other day. What the DEO staff Kate Kane & Alex Danvers didn’t know, Kara was Red K Kara. Red kryptonite infects kryptonians, making them more confident - bringing out their ‘dark’ side. Kara must’ve been infected by it at some point during last night. 

Kara had gone for an all black suit that day, black tie, black blazer, shoes. The only thing that wasn’t black was her red shirt. Her steps were confident and loud as they rang through the walls of the facility. 

‘Morning kara.’ Kate kane, Batwoman, greeted her while she was running the facility while Alex was busy out in the field. 

Kara didn’t say anything except lean into kate’s ear as she reached for her daily update. 

‘Join me in meeting room 4A during lunch.’ Kate could smell her mint breath as she finished the sentence. 

‘O-ok.’ Kate trembled in her response. Kara was never this confident. She liked it. 

\----------------

Kara continued the rest of her morning per usual, not acting out of character in the slightest. Even being out in the field; no one suspected a thing. 

Kate could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She could barely focus on her work.  
Supergirl? An empty meeting room? With her? 

Kate wasn’t stupid, it could only mean one thing: They were gonna fuck. 

It was 11:30am. Kara was about 25 minutes away. 

Kate felt like she was gonna have a heart attack. Kara was her Partner in heroism. Heroes kept it above the waist! Kate was known for her stern demeanor, but inside she always did have a soft spot for the blonde. The way kara could make you feel like you’ve known her for years. She made you want to fall into her arms and weep, letting out all your bottled-up emotions over the years. It didn’t help now that they were on the same earth. 

Kate remembered when Kara took full advantage of this post-crisis, when she’d fly over and tap on kate's window until she’d be let in. How did someone always have that much energy? To look onto the hellish world they now both share, full of crime, murder & meta humans - and stay positive. 

Maybe today was Kara’s breaking point. Maybe Kara was seeing the world the way her and the wayne’s saw it: Without hope. 

\------------------------------------

11: 45am. 

Kate’s phone goes off, a message from kara. 

I want you waiting in the room, eyes closed. No peeking ;) 

No peeking? 

Oh

Oh no…

It’s not that kate hadn’t done it before….just not with a kryptonian. 

Was it the same anatomy? Well. She assumed so….right? 

Right? 

She checked the time again: 11:55am. 

5 minutes. Shit. 

She made her way to the meeting room. It was in a far off wing of the DEO, several hundred feet from the main hub. The facility looped back in on itself several times, which meant you had 2 to 3 ways to get from one end of the facility to the other. Kate took the longer, less used route. Luckily she encountered no one on her way to her rendezvous. 

11:58am.

Kate now sat on the table, eyes closed (as per kara’s instructions) and waited. several , heavy moments passed until she heard the door open, then close softly with a firm click. 

‘Good girl. Now open.’ 

Kate opened her eyes to take in the sight before her. Kara’s typical ‘girl scout’ blue and red outfit was replaced with a black and silver suit. It resembled the design of her first suit - the skirt one - except this one was in two pieces, allowing her to show off her midriff.

‘K~kara..w-what are you wearing?’ Kate’s words wavered. 

‘Oh this? I thought I’d treat you.’ 

Kara was basically undressing her with her eyes. The kryptonian surely was using her x-ray vision on her, making Kate a little jealous she didn’t possess the ability herself. 

Before she knew it Kara closed the gap between them and connected their lips, making Kate instantly melt. Putting her hands on Karas neck, she wished she could stay here forever. She gave a slight whimper when Kara pulled away. 

‘Take it off.’ 

Kara’s voice was so soft it was almost a whisper, but confident enough to be from a general. It wasn’t a request, it was an order. 

As Kara workers her hands around Kate’s body, kate followed in the form of removing her clothes. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? She’d done this before? Hell, she’d been in the DEO locker room with kara several times. Then it hit her. This wasn’t kara.

This was Supergirl.

She was fucking supergirl. 

Kate’s jacket went first. Then her shirt. Then - 

‘Wait.’ Kara ordered. ‘Let me do this.’ 

As Kara kissed her once more, she reached behind Kate to unhook her bra. 

Kate wanted to instinctively cover herself, but before she could kara gently grabbed her hands, putting them on Kara’s waist. Kara leaned back to get a good look at the woman before her. 

‘Fuck, you’re incredible ‘ Kara remarked with a lifted eyebrow before passionately kissing the short-haired girl again.

Kate was deep inside her own mind, wanting to stay in the pleasure being with Kara inflicted on her.  
‘Isn’t this a bit unfair?’ Kate fired back with a tug of Kara’s black cape. 

Kara looked down at her ‘S’. she nodded in agreement. Swiftly taking it off, She let her boobs drop, Kate pulled back from the kiss to admire her. Kara was certainly bigger than her - but no less perfect. Before she could think anymore kara continued their kissing. Kate was in heaven. The feeling of having Kara’s soft boobs against her own drove her crazy. 

The two continued as Kara furthered her dominant side, pushing into kate. Kate was now on her back. On the one side of kate, the cold table attacked her back, while Kara’s warmth laid on top of her. Kara’s right hand slowly moved down kate’s body, messaging her soft breast. She stayed there for a little while before moving downward. Kara’s hand lightly grazed over Kate's waistband. 

Kate’s voice hitched as Kara hand dipped under her jeans. Her hand teasing kate through her panties. 

Goddammit. 

‘wet for me already?’ Kara was ruthless in her teasing. She leaned in closer to Kate’s ear. 

‘Naughty Girl.’ 

Kara pressed harder through her panties, making Kate’s moan get louder. Someone definitely heard them by now. Kate clawed on Kara’s back, not holding back (Kate was thankful for Her invulnerability). 

Before she had time to react, Kara jerked Kate’s pants off, leaving her in just her panties. 

‘Cute.’ Kara sounded almost encouraging. Kara quickly pulled back, grabbing kate by the legs with ease, she jerked her panties off. Kate gasped as she was exposed to the air. Kara took a step back to savor in the sight before her. Kate Kane, who was usually so cold to people, was now vulnerable. 

‘Fucking turn around.’ Kara was holding back moaning as she gave the command. Kate had no option but to do as she was told. 

Kate slowly turned around, heart pounding in her ears. She felt as if time slowed down. Getting impatient, Kara handled kate into the position she desired; bent over the table, with her legs spread. 

‘And she’s got an ass too.’ Kara remarked before spanking her, letting the sound bounce off the walls. 

Kate was glad her face was away from Kara, as it allowed her to hid her blush easily. This was the horniest she’s ever been. 

She heard the nearby filing cabinet open then close again. Not daring to move, kate stayed on the table, swearing to herself she’d get Kara for this.

She was pulled out of her trance when Kara put both hands on either side of her waist. 

‘You’re such a little slut aren’t you?’ Kara breathlessly whispered in her ear. 

‘Y-yes.’ 

SMACK

Kara didn’t hold back when it came to smacking Kate’s ass. 

Kara’s hands moved up Kate’s body, now messaging her tits. 

‘I can’t hear you.’ Kara said almost disappointingly. 

‘I...I AM!’ Kate’s breathing got more rapid. She was panting at this point. Kate felt something between her legs - it was too cold to be Kara’s hand. 

‘I wanna hear you scream.’ Kara kept taunting her. 

Kate’s legs went weak when Kara put the vibrator to her. Kate could barely keep herself upright as she held off her orgasm. She had just enough focus to keep herself upright on her elbows. Kate harshly gasped when Kara pulled the device away from her. 

‘Are you close?’ 

‘Mmmhmmm’ Kate moaned as she bit her lower lip - trying to keep herself quiet. 

Kara resumed teasing her with the vibrator. 

‘Cum for me. I wanna hear you.’ Kara said those words with the reassurance of rescuing someone. 

‘F~fuck!! k...KARA!!!’ kate let herself go as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm. Kate was in cloud 9, she felt time slow down. She did it, she fucked supergirl.  
Or rather, Supergirl fucked her. 

Kara had left the vibrator on the ground so she could hold both of Kate’s tits in her hands.  
Coming down from her high, Kate looked over her shoulder to meet Kara’s gaze. Kara connected their lips once again - but this was different, not out of passion but out of comfort. 

The two were so focused on one another they hadn’t noticed the door open. 

‘Finally come peace and qui….KARA?!’ Lena shouted in horror, dropping her coffee mug on the ground - shattering it. 

Lena stood there in the doorway for a few more seconds, taking in the sight before her. Her eyes swelling up with tears..

‘K..kate?’ Lena barely said as her throat dried up in heartbreak. 

Not wanting to stay there anymore, Lena bolted down the hallway through the main hub of the DEO and to her car. 

‘I thought she’d want to join.’ Kara said with a pout. 

\-----------

Lena sat in her car to let herself cry for god knows how long. 

But she knew she could never face either of them again. 

END?


	2. Part II: Lena & Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena comes to the conclusion of the best revenge she can think of: Fucking Alex Danvers.
> 
> or 
> 
> lena takes her sexual frustrations out on alex. 
> 
> Lots of dirty talking in this chapter guys!!

THE NEXT NIGHT. 

Lena stared out of her window from her penthouse, sipping on her scotch. She’d invited Alex Danvers over for ‘girl time’. 

It was 8:45 PM. Alex was due to arrive by 9. Lena thrummed her fingers against the glass. 

Lena laid comfortably on the couch, covered in her velvet red robe. 15 minutes was too much time to wait. She silently prayed that Alex had followed her instructions to the letter. 

1 . Black Dress  
2\. No Panties. 

Lena had a thing for women in suits, that’s why she redesigned supergirl's suit with pants. Next time I’ll add a blazer she thought to herself, taking another sip of her drink. Desperate to pass the time, lena laid on her couch - trying to catch a quick nap. Instead her mind drifted to all the things she’d do to Alex. Imagining seeing the straightedge redhead vulnerable. 

‘I wonder what’s under that uniform.’ Lena muttered to herself, unaware she’s even doing it. Lena would never admit it, but she had a thing for redheads as much as she had a thing for blondes. 

Lost in her mind, Lena found her hand drifting down towards her panties, as she was in nothing but her laced bra and panties under her robe. 

Not wanting to finish before she started, She lightly traced her hand over herself, but her phone pulled her out of her trance with a loud ‘BUZZ’. 

‘Can you buzz me in?’  
Alex. 

The guest of honor Lena chuckled to herself at the thought. Going over to the intercom system, lena invited her guest in, instructing her which floor to stop the elevator on. 

\------

The Doors to the elevator opened to reveal an empty office to Alex.

‘Hello? Lena?’ Alex’s nerves were on edge as she heard the clack of her heels against the floor. Alex felt like a stranger in a strange land. She rarely had time to wear dresses & when she did have the time, she never wore them anyways. She wore a black dress with a slit down the side. She had a deep red belt around her waist, purely impractical - as she viewed all fashion. She kept checking her phone, making sure she wasn’t too early. 

No, she was on time. 

‘Y’know, I thought you more confident Ms. Danvers.’ Lena teased her as she came around the corner. 

Coming into view, Lena managed to keep herself covered. Alex stayed silent for a moment before finding the right word to say. 

‘so...I uh….there’s no gala?’ 

‘No.’ Lena responded softly, basically undressing Alex with her eyes. 

‘Did you do what I asked?’ 

‘The ‘no panties’ part?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘You’ll have to find out.’ 

Two could play at that game. 

‘Oh?’ Lena responded with a raise of her eyebrow. As she made her way towards Alex, the carefully dropped her robe behind her to reveal herself. Alex could feel her throat go dry as her eyes scanned the body before her. Lena was clad in nothing but Her bra, panties & heels. Alex hadn’t noticed the heels, she dismissed the sound as being of her own heels. 

‘I- I can’t do this...you’re Karas. I can’t do that to h-’ 

‘Shhh’ Lena was so so close now. Alex could smell her mind breath from here. 

‘Fortunately for us, Kara’s out of the picture.’ Before Alex could react to the news, Lena pushed herself onto Alex - connecting their lips. Guiding her hands down Alex’s body, Lena traced over her toned abs through her dress. Lena’s hand wrapped around the dress, eventually finding the zipper. Alex tried to speak, but Lena kept up with her when she tried to pull back. Lena kept the two connected as she pulled Alex’s dress off. 

When Alex pulled away this time, Lena let her. Once Alex’s dress was on the floor and she had stepped out of it, Lena took a moment to admire her. 

Sure, She didn’t have the biggest tits - that title went to Kara - but she was still big nonetheless. Lena scanned her eyes up and down Alex’s toned body. She took note of Alex’s abs, her thighs down to her heels. Alex had also not followed Lenas instructions of No Painties, Naughty Girl.  
Lena’s eyes went dark with playful disappointment. 

‘What did I say about this?’ Lena softly scolded the redhead, wrapping her fingers around the panties. Pulling them from Alex, she let go, allowing the elastic to snap back, surprising Alex. The snap reverberated around the flat surface of the walls, making Alex stiffen against the glass desk. 

‘I-forgot.’ Alex was able to muster out, panting heavily. 

Lena drifted her hands back to Alex’s panties, this time pulling them down. She lifted alex on the desk, letting Alex fully out of her panties, leaving her in her heels and bra. Bringing her hands back up, Lena unclasped Alex’ bra. As Lena pulls back from the kiss, Alex gives a small involuntary whimper. Letting Alex’s rather large tits fall, Lena stepped back to admire the redhead. 

‘I have another request, try and follow this time..’

‘What is it?’ 

‘Keep the heels on.’ Lena said slyly, with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

For half a second, Alex came out of her lust, realizing Lena had a thing for heels. Almost as quickly as she came out of it - she went right back into it with a little help from Lena’s hand on her boob and another on her entrance. 

‘’Now...what should I do to a disobeying slut like you?’ Alex shivered at being called a slut. Of all her girlfriends she’s had, she’d never done dirty talking. Lena tightened her grip on Alex’s breast as her other hand pressed harder on Alex’s pussy. 

‘Well? What should I do to you? Tease you until you want to cum and not let you? Film you and send it to supergirl?’’ 

As Lena continued listing her threats, Alex was already deep in her mind. A flood of fantasies came to her, ramping up closer to her release sooner than she expected. 

‘Wow! You really are a slut. So. wet. And for me no less.’ Lena kept pushing Alex’s buttons as she taunted her. Alex couldn’t help but give in to her arousal, leaning back onto the cold glass desk, wrapping her legs around Lenas waist. 

‘Wait here.’ Lena commanded, her presence keeping Alex glued to the glass table.  
Alex wouldn’t try to keep up anyways, she was relieved in fact. Lena had pushed her to the edge and she had left her alone at the perfect time. Alex was so enraptured in her own head, she hadn’t heard the sound of Lena buckling something. Following the sound, Alex felt Lena's hands around her waist. 

‘Hold still bitch.’ Lena furthered her dirty talk as she pressed the strap-on into Alex, sheathing it in one go. 

‘ah! ‘ Alex managed to breath out, reacting to the slick object now pressing inside her. 

Without any hesitation, Lena got moving. She wasted no time in her movements, 

‘Who’s a bad girl?’ 

SLAM. 

‘Who’s a slut?’ 

SLAM. 

With each intense thrust Alex rocked back and forth on the desk. Lena’s goal was pleasure, it was punishment...and she was fucking good at it. 

‘Answer.SLAM. My SLAM fucking SLAM question! SLAM Lena was ruthless in her fucking. 

Lena suddenly stopped and pulled out. The strap-on was now slick with Alex’s juices. Without any effort Lena picked Alex off the desk and brought her over to the couch. 

‘Y’know. I always wondered what it's like to have a cock.’ Lena teasingly states as she stroked the plastic faux-penis she was wearing. 

‘..to drive it into some whores pussy. To feel her around you. I always ached for that. To stretch them out, to make some worthless slut gag on it during a blowjob.’ Lena continued her relentless teasing as she gently drove the object into Alex - a stark contrast from earlier. 

‘I love seeing you over here. I can see your huge milf tits much better.’ Lena remarked about Alex’s breasts while messaging them. She didn’t know it at the time, but Lena hit a nerve Alex never talked about openly: She loved people playing with her tits. 

As she had to keep her focus at work, she typically dressed up to her neck, letting no skin uncovered. When she’d masturbate, it was a whole different story. She’d masturbate per-usual most times. On occasion - and this is what would really drive her crazy - she’d cover her tits in body oil. She couldn’t explain it - it drove her fucking crazy. Those were the best orgasms she’s had, up until now that is…

Bringing her mind to the present, she didn’t realize she had instinctively started playing with her boobs as Lena kept fucking her. 

‘Oh? A tits girl are we?’ Lena remarked, messaging Alex’s boobs. ‘Are they real?’ 

‘Yeah..’ Alex managed to moan out 

‘You just made my evening.’ Lena said before pulling back and flipping Alex onto her hands and knees. The couch was too small to get Alex’s whole frame onto it, forcing her to stretch out a leg onto the floor to keep her up. It reminded her she was miraculously still wearing her heels. 

As Lena’s hands ran up and down her back, Alex clued in. She arched her back, leaving her admittedly large ass in the air. Alex felt Lena’s hands stop on her waist, and the cold tip of the strap once again at her entrance. 

Once again, Lena plunged the plastic cock into Alex, retaining pressure on her hips. 

‘Ah!’ Alex let out a muffled moan into the pillow her face was in. 

As Lena continued her work, she could tell Alex was close due to her leg shaking. 

‘...should I let you come?’ lena inquired without stopping her momentum. 

‘Y-yes!’ Alex cried out, trying to hold back. 

‘Why?’ 

‘Because…’ Alex was panting at this point. 

‘Hm?’ Lena kept pressing the question, forcing Alex to answer.

‘I’m….I’m…’ Alex gritted her teeth, forcing her will to keep her orgasm back. 

‘What are you?’ Lena moved one hand up to play with Alex’s breast, while her other hand reached for her phone on the table. 

‘fuck…..your...SLUT!’ and with that, Alex’s orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave - but that didn’t mean Lena stopped her thrusts. 

After the last wave of her orgasm calmed down, Lena pulled out. 

Putting on her robe, Lena left Alex on the couch - Who’d submitted to her sleep at that point. 

As Lena tied her robe over her waist, she couldn’t help but look upon her ‘work’. The Redhead was covered in sweat, still wearing her heels. Lena took her phone again, taking a picture of Alex, who had given her a perfect view of her boobs right now. 

Don’t worry Alex. These are just for personal use. Lena thought to herself as she flipped through her photos, landing on the photo she’d taken during Alex’s orgasm. 

Lena had put her arm in the air, innocently smiling for the camera while she was buried in alex. Even looking at the photo and back at the redhead on her couch, she was possibly up for round 2. She went over to the sleeping woman, leaning down. 

‘You got the day off tomorrow’. Lena whispered in her ear before covering her in a blanket she had under the coffee table. 

END.


	3. Alternate Part II: Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Part II in which Lena doesn't run away and fucks Alex as revenge, but joins into Lena and Kate's fun. 
> 
> also gp!Lena

Opening the door to the meeting room, Lena stood in shock. Her girlfriend, her best friend was clad in her black and silver outfit she’d given her - An outfit they’d reserved between themselves - and was fucking Kate Kane. 

And yet, an unexpected feeling crashed over her. A feeling not of jealousy but of lust. One part of her wanted to cry, hide and run away. Another part of her - the bigger part - wanted to join. She could feel her massive cock strain in her panties, bulging in her skirt. 

‘Care to join babe? I think Kate here needs a good cock fucking.’ Kara lustfully cooed at her. 

Closing the door behind her, Lena quickly got to work. Unbuttoning the top of her shirt - as she had gone for the classic ‘secretary’ look that day - she immediately discarded the shirt. The next item she freed herself from was her black skirt. She got out of it as if it were on fire and her life depended on it. But she couldn’t get out of it quick enough, she was desperate. She fucked Kara on the daily, she fucked supergirl on the daily. Now a dream of hers has come true, a filthy, slutty dream of hers was coming true in real time. She got to fuck both supergirl and Batwoman. 

It was a shame Kate wasn’t in her outfit, as it hugged her body in the best of ways. It showed off her ass and tits without losing any of her curves - all while being practical. 

Kara had left Kate on the edge of her orgasm when she’d interrupted. Kara turned to kiss her lover as Lena rubbed herself through the fabric of her panties. Lena was on her way to being as naked as Kate currently was, now on her stockings, heels, panties and her bra. Kara took over rubbing Lena’s cock through the panties, she could feel it getting bigger in her palm. 

‘I think the poor slut is ready, love.’ Kara said, gesturing towards kate, who could do with being brought back towards an orgasm right now.

‘I think you’re right.’ Lena agreed while discarding her panties - releasing her 10-inch cock in the process. 

‘Holy fuck you’re -’ 

‘Huge?’ Lena teasingly said while stroking the massive thing as it stood up. Grabbing Kate by the hips, Kara put her on her knees on the floor. Kate and no time to respond before Lena put her cock on Kate’s lips. Clueing in, Kate opened her mouth, welcoming Lena. 

Kara gave a nod to Lena, giving her permission. Lena, permission granted, slammed her hungry cock down Kates throat. Kara was getting more and more wet at the sight before her, especially seeing the bugle of Lena’s cock in Kates throat. 

‘Jesus Lena.’ Kara moaned out. She gave Lena an innocent look as she crouched behind Kate - messaging Kate’s tits.   
Lena pulled out of Lena’s throat, letting Kate briefly breathe, before shoving it back in. Lena continued this pattern for the next few minutes - keeping her hands on the back of Kate’s head, while her girlfriend worked the billionaires tits. From where she was from, Kara could see spit drooling from Kate’s mouth. 

The next time Lena pulled out, Lena let her dick loosely hang. It was now coated in a mix of saliva and pre-cum, dripping down on the floor. 

Kate’s tits were also covered in saliva, they rise as she catches her breath. 

‘Wow Lena! You really did a number on her!’ Kara said, turning towards Lena before kissing her. Finishing the kiss, Kara turns back towards Kate. 

‘Y’know…’ Kara started as she licked the pre-cum & saliva off Kate’s tits. 

‘...I wished you looked like this all the time.’ Kara finished. 

‘Agreed.’ Lena responded. 

Putting her hands on Kate’s hips, Kara hoisted Lena back on the meeting table. 

Coming back to reality, Kate saw Lena stroking her now slick cock with Kara groping Lena’s boobs from behind her. 

Lena slid her cock into Kate with ease, sheathing herself in one go. Both moaned at the feeling. 

Kate was a lesbian, but she did have toys, from vibrators to dildos, you name it. Nothing came close to having a pulsing, wet cock in her. She fit Lena like a glove. 

Before she could get used to the alien feeling, Lena got moving - and quick. 

‘God girl, are you this wet all the time?’ Kara sluttily remarked, licking her lips saying so. 

Kate had just enough focus in her to slightly nod. 

‘Oh?’ Kara got closer to her, coming around from behind Lena. ‘...and how many times does a rich billionaire slut like you cum? Hm? 2? 3? Times a day?’ The words only added to Kate’s approaching orgasm - Lena hadn’t slowed down one bit. The sounds of her pounding just got slicker and wetter. 

Kate instinctually whined when Lena pulled out of her. 

Kara effortlessly picked Kate up, bending her over the table - Kate’s boobs pressed against it.   
‘Good, you’re ass is even bigger from this angle.’ Lena remarked, stroking herself - keeping her hard. 

‘Wait babe.’ Kara said before kneeling before Lena. Before she knew it, Kara had effortlessly deepthroated Lena, gagging a little on her shaft. Reacting to the sudden pleasure, Lena grabbed Kara’s head, jerking her hips deeper into her throat. 

After a minute of we gulping and gagging, Kara pulled back. 

‘There.’ Kara said, coughing a little. ‘You’re all ready.’ 

Kara was now as messy as Kate was earlier, with a mix of cum and spit on the top of her cleavage. 

Lena’s cock was coated in Kate & Kara’s saliva, dripping it on the floor. 

Lena turned to Kate’s exposed ass, her eyes trailed down, noticing how thick her thighs were. If there’s a next time, I’m fucking you in the costume. Lena thought. 

Lena pressed her thighs to Kates, letting her cock fall between her ass. Lena leaned down - now on top of Kate - whispering in her ear. 

‘You’ve never down it in the ass have you?’ 

‘Mmmhmm’ Kate hummed a ‘no’ 

‘First time for everything.’

‘Lee…’ Kate breathlessly whispered out.

‘Hm?’ 

‘Cum in my pussy though. It’s safe.’ 

‘If I’m feeling generous.’ 

Pulling her hips back, Lena pushed her slick cock in Kate’s ass. 

‘Fu~uck’ Kate and Lena moaned out. 

Feeling left out, rid herself of her black skirt, leaving herself in her short top (which showed some underboob) and her silver-accented black boots. 

Positioning herself on the table at Kate’s head, she put her legs on either side of Kate. 

Kara cocked an eyebrow while glancing down, telling kate what to do without words. Kate put Kara’s legs on her shoulders, allowing her face full access to Kara’s core. 

It was hard to focus with a cock in her ass however. 

Lena pulled out of her ass - she was close - putting herself in Kate’s very wet pussy. Lena kept her rhythm up for a few moments - the unexpected sight of Kate eating Kara out made her cock twitch in Kate. 

She was risking going over the edge, accepting this fact, Lena put her hands on Kate hips for better leverage. Having a better grip, Lena went to work. She put all her stamina into it. 

‘K-kate, I-I”M...fuck...CUMMING!!!’ Lena EXPLODED into Kate, making her grip Kara’s thighs harder. Lena kept her pelvis pressed to Kate’s ass. She rode wave after wave of her orgasm, letting cum drip out of Kate and onto the floor. 

After what seemed like hours in heaven, Lena pulled out of Kate - her cock now slick white with her own cum. 

Looking over to Kara, who hadn’t orgasmed. 

‘You...didn’t cum?’ Lena said, breathing heavily. 

‘You can make it up to me tonight.’ Kara said while kissing Lena. She disappeared into a blur and emerging as CatCo kara Danvers. 

‘I think poor Kate there needs a day off.’ Kara said innocently, glancing at the cum-covered slut now slumped into one of the chairs. 

Kara pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of Kate. 

‘For later.’ Kara said, winking at Lena before leaving. 

Lena had gotten dressed, she was surprised she had enough energy to face the rest of her day. As she left, she locked the door leading to Lena, giving her privacy. 

Lena pulled out her phone, texting Kara. 

L: Can you send me that picture? 

K: image sent. 

‘


End file.
